


Unintended

by satisfyingbliss



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band), Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, What Have I Done, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfyingbliss/pseuds/satisfyingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a teenager with many problems. One of them is named Dom Howard. The only thing in which he sees comfort is his brothers love.</p><p>EDIT: On hold until further notice. I plan on finishing this some day if there is still interest in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse for this. I listen to too much Muse and Franz Ferdinand.  
> I have a few more chapters I am working on but I'm not sure if I'll finish this, depends on the feed back so please do comment. This is also my first published work.  
> Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading ^_^

Sharp footsteps echoed the dark hall of Matt's new high school. He's been here for two months and already got himself a one way ticket to the principles office. A tall man came to a stop in front of a door to his right. The man entered and left the door open, a clear invitation for him to come inside. Matt sighed deeply, closed his eyes and begged for anything that would stop this moment. He didn't care if it was the apocalypse or a zetas invasion. Anything. He clenched his fist, got up and entered the office with as much self confidence as he could mask.

"Matthew. " the man said with an obvious tone that indicated great annoyance, "Do we really have to do this again?"

Matt shook his head, a terrified look in his eyes.

"I know you're a good kid but... This is the second time. In two months. It's becoming a regular thing, isn't it?"

"N-no, sir. It's not." Matt mumbled, playing with the hem of his shirt to distract himself from the obvious.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to call your parents. They have to know." the man said as he dialed a number.

Matt shook his head again, but in a sad and confirming way. Please, let them not be home. Please, let them not be home.

"Hello?" he could hear a voice from the other line but couldn't recognise the owner.

"Hello. It's principal McCarthy from Matt's school. I need to talk to his mom or dad." The rest of the call is just a blur in his head, now. He was too focused on keeping his breath as he thought of one possible outcome.

"Matthew? " the man was off the phone.

"Yes, sir?" Matt looked up at him for a second, then back at his trousers.

"I talked to your brother. It seems that your parents are on a business trip. He said he will pick you up in half an hour and that we will talk later about what happened." Matt's face lit up with joy but he tried to suppress the happiness.

"Ok." he tried to sound sad and afraid.

Thank god it was his brother who picked up. If his parents knew what happened they would have killed him. His brother was more open and... Well, fucking crazy. Once, on holidays, he shot himself in the hand accidentally and didn't say a thing to our grandparents when they asked him what was that sound because he was too scared they will be mad. Didn't cry or anything. That's just bonkers. Only, Matt wasn't even born at the time and it was all a silly story. He believed it, though. As much as he believes in zetas and government conspiracies. After some time, you can see the brotherly traits.


	2. Chapter 2

‘’Matty? Hey.’’ Matt's vision cleared and he saw a familiar face.

‘’Hey.’’ Matt smiled a little and ruffled his hair as he got up, ‘’How long was I sleeping?’’

‘’I came and saw you sleeping so decided to talk to your principal right now. It’s been about an hour or so. Wanna get some ice cream?’’ his brother grined at him.

He wasn’t a little kid anymore. He doesn’t need ice cream every time something bad happens.

‘’Yeah.’’ He smiled and looked around, searching for the principal.

‘’He left when it rang.’’ His brother said and took Matt’s bag, ‘’Come on.’’

It rang. Shit. Matt looked at the clock. Half past one. School’s over and everyone is on the corridor and in front of the building where Matt will have to walk through. Please, no. Matt sighed and accepted his faith as he took his brothers hand and clenched onto it tightly. It was so warm in contrast to his pale cold skin.

‘’Alex?’’ Matt whispered and pulled at his brother’s hand.

‘’You ready?’’ his brother asked in a concerned voice, stopping before opening the door.

Matt shook his head and Alex opened the door. The moment they walked out of the room, Matt let go of his brothers hand and put them in his pocket. The loud voices in the corridor became whispers as he walked down it. Hundreds of eyes looking directly at him. He tried to look at the floor but failed. Some of them looked at him with pity, some in anger, disgust even. Did they want him to feel even worse? Matt held back his tears and moved closer to his brother. He wanted to hold his hand so much right now. To feel that someone doesn't judge him for what happened, or anything else, for that matter.

When they finally got to his brothers car, it felt like days passed. That walk of shame, guilt trip, it made him sick. Matt reached for the door knob but couldn't open it. His strenght went away and his knees started to shake. A warm hand wrapped itself around his waist to hold him up and another reached to open the door. He stumbled in the car and Alex closed the door after him. Matt looked out the window just to see a group of kids looking at him. He knew what will happen if he went to school tomorrow. He put his feet up on the car sit and put his arms around his knees. Usually, he wasn’t allowed to damage the car in any way but this wasn’t any other day.

‘’Still want ice cream?’’ Alex asked as he turned the car on.

‘’No.’’ Matt stared at his shoes.

‘’What do you want for lunch?’’ Alex kept asking.

‘’I’m not hungry.’’

‘’Sure? You haven’t ate all day.’’

‘’Fine. I want Chinese.’’ Matt said just to get Alex off his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt opened the door to their house and went directly to his room. His brother was behind him with bags full of Chinese food.

"Hey. Don't you want to eat?" Alex asked as he put the bags on the kitchen counter.

"I told you I wasn't hungry. I'll eat it later." Matt said and went upstairs.

He closed the door behind himself, kicked his shoes off and crawled up his bed. The room was dark which made him feel even worse. He clenched his body in a small ball and closed his eyes. A few tears fell down his face before he started crying.

"Matt?" his brother opened the door and a ray of light blinded Matt's vision for a second.

The door closed and his brother approached him.

"Matty?" Alex sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him.

Although the room was dark, the red around Matt's eyes was visible, creating a great contrast to his pale white skin. Alex climbed on the bed and sat on his heels next to Matt. The boy moved closer, putting his head on Alex's legs.

"What happened, Matt?" Alex asked in a warm and soft voice.

Matt could wrap himself in that beautiful voice and never let go. He squeezed the fabric of Alex's black trousers in his hand.

"You already know." Matt sobbed.

"I know what 'happened' but I want to know what really happened." Alex started to slide his fingers through Matt's soft raven black hair.

"I was in the music class during the big break, playing the piano. Then that jerk Howard came in and started teasing me again." Matt's tears made small watery circles on Alex's trousers.

Alex's hand was still playing with his brothers hair. It was always a gesture that made them both relax when they needed.

"A-and he told me- things. And then he started pushing me around the room. When his friends came in he had me on the floor, prepared to punch me. Instead, they held me stretched while Howard punched me in the stomach. After a few times it hurted too much so I kicked him in the nuts. Then I-I... Took a f-fucking guitar... and s-smashed it over him." he started sobbing again, "I'm so s-sorry, Alex."

"Shhh, it's ok, Matty." Alex picked him up so they were both sitting on the bed.

He pulled Matt closer and the boy straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist.

"It's ok. Don't worry." Alex hugged him tighter.

"He's in a h-hospital, Alex. And it's m-my fault." Matt grabbed the hem of Alex's shirt and squeezed it between his fingers.

He wasn't only sad anymore, he was mad at himself. Alex rubbed small shooting circles in the nape of Matt's neck, his hand sliding under Matt's soft hair. He kissed the boy on the top of his head and Matt snuggled his face in Alex's warm chest, letting go of the shirt and calming down. He put his hands softly around Alex's hips and sighed a few times before only a few tears fell down his face.

"What ever that boy told you, it's not true. You are the most brilliant, kind, adorable, handsome person ever." Alex looked down at two brigt blue eyes staring back at him.

"Do you really mean that?" Matt asked, blinking rapidly a few time.

It made him look even more adorable.

"Of course." Alex kissed him on the forehead.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Matt rested his head on Alex's chest again.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After so long! Here it is, hope you guys like it. It's not much, I know, but I tried. It's hard to go back to the mindset I had three years ago when I wrote this so you might notice that the writting style is a bit different and that Matt changed a bit. I tried to keep him as similar as he was but, as I said, it's difficult to keep his characteristic when I myself changed a lot and the characters I write about now are much different.
> 
> I tried to make it more domestic and fluffy since until now it was really angsty so I hope that's ok.
> 
> For any suggestions or wishes for plot development hit me up in the comments or PM me (if you can do that here). All reviews are appreciated. :D

"I'm sleepy" Matt mumbled.

Alex kissed him on the forehead and smiled, "Then just sleep." He could finally be with his little brother again.

~

Everyone loves waking up to a certain sweet smell of pancakes which makes your mouth water. Matt loved to wake up to a smell of a distinct type of pancakes which his brother makes, cinnamom pancakes with banana.

He was very tired although he slept for a long time but after what happened yesterday who could have blamed him. But since he just got up the boy decided not to dwel on past events, he will do that when his parents get home and that was enough.  
Matt walked over to his desk, a pile of clothes was on the chair next to it. He grabbed a T-shirt and some comfortable baggy pants, probably Alex's old ones which he grew out of.

As he stumbled down the staircase he heard the sound of one of his favourite shows coming from the TV in the living room. Instinctively he ignored the food and went towards the TV.  
"Matt!" he heard his brother yell from the kitchen, "First food, then TV."  
Usually, Matt would roll his eyes at this and throw back some funny retort but he just wasn't feeling it. He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen where he sat on the first empty chair he saw.  
"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Alex said, his voice warm.  
"Okay." Matt replied automatically.

His head was full of thoughts he said he wouldn't have. He didn't feel better than yesterday, and now he had to think about what Alex thought of him after what he did and then he _HAD_ to ask him to stay...

_"... You are the most brilliant, kind, adorable, handsome person ever."_

"I'm sorry... I probably caused you trouble with asking of you to stay over. You probably had work or plans with someone." Matt mumbled as he took a pancake from the pile on the middle of the table and dragged it to his plate.

"Don't apologize and don't worry about it. I had no plans and today I have a night shift. Besides, I could never leave you like that. I'm gonna always take care of you, remember?"  
The blond smiled and sat opposite of him.

The thing with Alex and Matt was that they were mostly alone when they were children. Their parents were always on bussiness trips and they had no other relatives in town to take care of them so they had to take care of each other. Babysitters and such were always a pain in the ass for the two since they had little trust in strangers.  
Matt was always shy and quiet so Alex felt the need to protect him. He was also smaller, always was and always will be, and thinner between the two. This gave Alex a feeling that he was the strong one who had to take care of his little brother.  
Matt never seemed to mind this dynamic. He felt safe next to Alex and he knew that if he was ever in trouble or needed to talk he had his brother. As they grew older this bond got stronger and with age Alex became a bit over protective. Matt never really had space to grow up but he never felt the need to. He loved his big brother more than anything and he never wanted their relationship to change.

But it did, it had to.

Alex moved out when he started college leaving Matt alone in high school and alone at home. Matt felt as if a huge part of him was ripped out, he felt empty, unsecure, and alone. Eventually he moved on, at least he tried to. After years he finally found a friend. His name was Dean and they weren't necessarily very close but it was the only person Matt could truly call a friend. When Dean had to move to another high school Matt felt that loneliness again. Then he realized that feeling was always present, even when Dean was here, he just locked it away. Then there was the fact Matt always got picked on by bullies who would push him around, take his money, and sometimes even beat him up.  
Dominic... this name was now like and echo in Matt's head. His eyes teard up a bit but he tried to control himself so he started to talk about something, anything.

"Yeah... Sorry about falling asleep like that. I didn't even tell you that your room isn't there anymore."

As if triggered Alex looked at him with wide eyes, even his nostrils widened a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, dad changed it to a study. But didn't you see? I mean where did you sleep?" Matt asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, next to you." Alex replied casually, as if it was no big deal at all.

The smaller boy started to cough, a piece of pancake stuck in his throath. Alex hadn't slept with him in over 5 years, since the last time he peed in his bed when he was 10. Okay, that's a lie, he was 12 but it can happen to anyone!

"What?" Alex chuckled.

"Nothing. Just... Thanks for staying over." Matt said, feeling comfortable and happy with his brother around.

"Don't even mention it." Alex said and smiled at the smaller boy as he ruffled his messy dark hair.


End file.
